Silver Flame
by Hyper Speed Luke
Summary: When an experiment is unleashed will it be good or bad in a world trying to control it?
1. Escape

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog but I do own Hyper Speed Luke, Georgina, Husky, Breaker and Primus.  
  
Silver Flame  
  
In a lab underwater in the polar region of earth.  
  
Scientist: Finally I have created the first genetically engineered  
Crossbreed furry.  
  
The scientist flicks a switch on a large panel covered in lights and buttons and suddenly a large cylinder opens and a grey-blue, eagle winged dog with eagle feet is released into an unknown world. He stumbled out and tried the lean on the nearest wall but he was dizzy and fell over. He soon got to his feet and went over to the scientist and spoke for the first time in his life.  
  
Experiment: Who are you and more to the point, who am I. Scientist: My name is Professor Leo Mondavareous and you're name is  
experiment 125 or codename, Silver Flame. Silver Flame: Why am I here? Scientist: You were made to obey humans.  
  
Silver Flame was angry. Why should he serve people he doesn't even know but decides to play along with this. When he is hopefully allowed to leave we would find some covering and leave.  
  
Scientist: Now to experiment.  
  
The scientist had an evil grin on his face and it was a grin Silver Flame didn't like. He ran to the door but it shut and he was soon cornered and could only either give in or fight. Unsure of what he was doing he raised his hands in the air and then felt as if by his will he as channelling energy into his hands and then launched it in the form of ice at the madman in front of him. The scientist is now on the other side of the room but grinning.  
  
Scientist: I did not know you're powers had got this far but I will not  
Make the same mistake twice.  
  
Silver Flame quickly fired a blast at the door and ran then soon found some clothes. He found a leather jacket with fake fur collar and trousers. He soon gave up running around the corridors and just fired an energy blast straight up, but with a hint of wonder of what might be outside. He did the same as before but this time he fired fire and not ice. The shot melted through every floor and soon reached outside. Suddenly a load of armed guards found him.  
  
Guard 1: Go back to the lab now. Guard 2: Yeah and give me my jacket. Silver Flame: Leave me be or taste your doom. Guard 1: Men, ready your guns. Stun only, the good professor wants him  
alive. Silver Flame: Then you have made your choice.  
  
Silver Flame fired ice and all the guards were frozen but he could hear robots coming sohe would have to leave now or never. Silver Flame looked at his wings and then tried to fly. His first attempt failed but he succeeded the second time. He flew into the harsh polar winds and flew into the distance with a struggle while a camera watched. 


	2. New Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog but I do own Hyper Speed Luke, Georgina, Husky, Breaker and Primus.

Silver Flame

After Silver Flames escaped into the world the organisation that wanted his creation have paid more attention to their security.

Soldier: Yes sir we are fitting those new lasers into the walls.

Scientist: Excellent, because when he comes back I want him to stay.

Soldier: I'm not questioning you or anything but why would he come back?

Scientist: Well lets just say a more successful experiment will help.

Soldier: Is it a robot?

Scientist: No you dolt! It's an organic experiment that goes by the codename

Night Shade.

Soldier: So what is it?

Scientist: It's a female black cat furry you imbecile.

Soldier: So were is it?

Scientist: Well at this moment it is in a position to kill you and by the click

of my fingers it will.

Soldier: Sir please call it off!

Scientist: Spare me your babbling. Come Night Shade, we must discuss your

next task...

The soldier is left feeling very shaken and beginning to wonder how early he can retire because that had been a very scary moment and if that happened again perhaps the bosses "pet" might kill him.

Location: Somewhere near Station Square central.

Silver Flame: I can't keep this up much longer but I can't give up but then

again give up to going were?

After saying this, an image flashes through his mind. The image is of certain Hedgehog but not Sonic, Amy.

Silver Flame: Perhaps that girl is the key but to what I'm unsure.

At this point Silver Flame is exhausted and ends up crashing into the ground outside a café.

The café: 5 minutes ago.

Sonic so what are we going to do today...

Girl: Sonikuu!

Tails, Knuckles and Shadow start to giggle as a familiar pink hedgehog grabs Sonic from behind.

Sonic: Which one of you told her I was here?

Knuckles starts laughing even more now so it's obviously him.

Sonic: I'll get you back for this!

Amy: So sonic what are we going to do today?

Sonic: Well...

Suddenly there is a loud crash outside and the group runs outside.

Time left till apocalypse: 5 hours and 12 minutes.

The unknown entity struggled to its feet and looked around and then noticing one individual.

Silver Flame: I'm sorry but you most come with me miss.

Amy: Who, me?

Silver Flame: Yes.

Silver Flame runs towards Amy and picks her up and flies off. Sonic would run to save her but he was to shocked to under stand what had happened as a black cat sneaks up behind him...

As Silver Flame came to the abandoned but in good condition apartment he put Amy on a couch but then fainted himself.

When he woke up, Amy was tending to his cuts. This was the first person that had been nice to him in this world. Perhaps she was special. Silver Flame got up and stared into Amy's eyes.

Silver Flame: Do you know me?

Amy: Not really.

Silver Flame: Are you sure. I had a premonition with you in it.

Amy: Yes.

Silver Flame: I am sorry for any trouble I have caused you miss...

Amy: Rose, Amy Rose.

Amy gave a small chuckle. It was odd because it's not common introducing yourself to someone new.

Amy: Hey perhaps Tails, my friend, can help try and tell what you're dream

meant.

Silver Flame: Perhaps, but...

Sonic spin dashes through the door and then knocks Silver Flame over.

Sonic: Leave Amy alone you creep.

Amy: Sonic stop. He never did anything. He's just

confused.

Sonic: Didn't do anything? He kidnapped you.

Amy: (almost about to cry) He didn't know what else to do.

Sonic: Well he's going down!

Sonic does a light speed dash at Silver Flame and knocks him unconscious and through a wall into the street below...

Time till Apocalypse: 4hours 33minutes...

Author notes: Will Silver Flame survive, what's up with sonic and what's with the apocalypse timer. Find out next chapter. If you want me to use one of your fan characters send me their Name, species, personality and if they're good or bad.


	3. I need to Know!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog but I do own Hyper Speed Luke, Georgina, Husky, Breaker and Primus.

Silver Flame 

Chapter 3: Meeting

As Silver Flame fell down towards the unaware cars below he thought about what Sonic had done and why and wondered about his reason of existence, then he got another premonition. In this one there was a lab similar to the one he had been in and an unknown entity being put into a machine. He awoke and flew upwards just as he was a foot above the ground.

Amy was furious at Sonic but then realised something about him. He had a bug on his neck. She tries to wipe it off but sonic steped back.

Sonic: Amy could be a weakness, take her away.

Amy didn't know who sonic had spoken to but after he said this a load of robots came and a black cat stood behind sonic, Night Shade. The robots grabbed Amy and took her away through the hole in the wall Silver Flame left.

Time till apocalypse: 4hours 26minutes

Silver Flame flew to a clock tower nearby to think what to do. He thought about what Amy said about the fox, Tails but decided he could not help and perhaps the answer was Amy. Just then he saw the robots fly past and thought why should he bother with them but then he saw there captive, Amy! He jumped off the clock tower and swooped after Amy and destroyed the robots to her left with fire and the ones on her right with ice. He caught her and took her to the clock tower and hoped the blue blur wouldn't come this time.

Silver Flame: Thank goodness you're all right but what happened?

Amy: Well lets see. Sonic went nuts and made a load of robots capture

Me and then you saved me.

Silver Flame: Perhaps it had something to do with the organisation that

kept me and hopefully untrue, made me.

Amy: It could be but still we'll have to speak to Tails.

Silver Flame: Also I had another premonition while falling.

Amy: Really what happened?

Silver Flame: Well, there was a lab like the one I woke up in and an

unknown being put into some machine..

Amy: Well, if you describe the machine to Tails he might know what it

is.

Silver Flame: Well it's worth a try.

Silver Flame flies to Tails' lab carrying Amy and they tell him about the machine.

Tails: Well it's hard to tell what it is because many machines are like that

but perhaps the next premonition will be clearer.

Silver Flame: True, but perhaps there is...

Silver Flame was cut off by a special news bulletin. Sonic had issued a warning that a kidnapper by the name of Silver Flame was on the loose and to capture him at all costs. Everyone was shocked at this.

Silver Flame: Well, first he tries to kill me and now he's put a bounty on

my head. Brilliant!

Tails: I don't understand. Why would he do this?

Just then there was another bulletin and this time a black cat was robbing a bank. Everyone's reaction was to go help but Amy's.

Amy: That's the same cat that brainwashed Sonic.

Silver Flame: More reason to bring her in then.

They all left to get her but when they arrived there was no bank robbery.

Tails: What's going on? There is supposed to be a bank robbery.

Suddenly the black cat known as Night Shade jumped at Silver Flame and they began to fight. First Silver Flame Jumped into the air and tried to do a roundhouse kick in the air but it was blocked by the cat who tried a few punches which were evaded with a quick side to side rush. While fighting Night Shade began talking to him.

Night Shade: The master wants you back and under his control freak.

Silver Flame: I will never be his slave or weapon.

Night Shade: It would be in you're best interests to join him because soon

he will rule the world with an individual but not yourself if

you continue.

Silver Flame: Never and why do you serve him you brainwashed fool!

Night Shade: I serve him because I have to. Do you think I want to do

these things.

Silver Flame: If you don't want to then don't.

Night Shade: I will because I will be alive and the master will destroys all

his Opponents including you and your friends when he

finds the apocalypse being.

Silver Flame: Well you can tell him I would not help him to destroy the

world in a million years.

Night Shade: Well how about if he would punish you're new "friends" if

9999999999 you didn't co-operate mister.

While they had been fighting Amy and Tails had been captured and taken away.

Silver Flame: Were are they you villain!

Night Shade: To find out meet me at the café in 1 hour. See ya. And by

the way, the names Night Shade.

Night Shade was taken by a robot leaving an angry Silver Flame alone.

How was he going to save them and more importantly what was the apocalypse being he had one hour to research in to this but where...

Time till Apocalypse: 3 hours 34 minutes

Author Notes: What is the apocalypse being, will Silver Flame save Amy and Tails and Will they get the mind bug off Sonic and who will come and help unexpectedly. Find out next chapter. Please Review.


	4. Discovery

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog but I do own Hyper Speed Luke, Georgina, Husky, Breaker, Primus and Tiger.

Silver Flame 

Chapter 4: Discovery

Silver Flame went to one of Tails friends house. It was a dark building And instead of walking up the dark stairs he flow through the small gap between the stairs till he got to room 51 (coincidence). Which was ten floors up. He knocked and a small squeaky voice came out.

"Who is it?" The voice said.

"I'm a friend of Tails. He's been." Silver Flame was quickly interupted.

"We know. Come in." The door unlocked and the room he entered looked like something out of a SCI-FI movie. There were computers littered all over the place and computer chips scattered, a 3-D chess set and some chaos drives were also on the table. A dance mat was in the corner Connected to a TV. Robot monkey was dancing on it and doing fairly well. An armadillo stepped out of another door.

"Are you experiment 13" said the armadillo.

"What?" Was all Silver Flame could say I mean what was he talking about.

"Sorry excuse my manners I'm Primus, my friend on the dance mat is Breaker and my counter part is Tiger." A chao know made himself visible and went to shake Silver Flames hand.

Silver Flame looked at him and said.

"Cute little isn't he." Tiger became angry and clawed Silver Flame's face.

"Nobody calls me little or cute bird-dog clear?" Silver Flame was surprised but nodded his head.

"So can you help my find a secret base possibly in the..." Silver Flame paused. he didn't have a clue where the was then he felt like he was going to faint and quickly lent on a table. He had another Premonition.

He Stepped through a doorway and behind him was snow he walked in and began to run And then he was nearing a room then...

A worried Primus awaked silver Flame and Tiger Breaker was at a computer console and was typing furiously.

"Have you found the location of the base yet breaker?" said Primus.

"Just give me a minute. Cracking government codes is tough and my best record is 2 minutes given that I was on a sugar high. Done" Said Breaker.

You wont believe this. The base has been abandoned for years but there have been signs of activity like robots coming in and out and explosions. I guess that's where you're going."

"wrong. I'm going to meet the cat at the café and I want you to listen and watch..."

Tim till apocalypse: 2 hours 35 minutes

"You're late." Said a bored black cat. It was Night Shade.

"I was hearing a story of an apocalypse being that is a friend of my friends." replied Silver Flame coolly.

"Well I guess this friend also told you that he knew were the base is." Night Shade said with a triumphant come back.

"Anyway my proposition is this. Come with me and you're friends will be released."

"If I don't." Silver Flame said. Anger waiting to blow any time now.

"You're friends will be kept hostage with the apocalypse being and he hate annoying people so I would get them out sooner than later." Night Shade said but she did not notice Primus, Breaker and Tiger behind a bush listening in.

"Oh I'm going to free them and soon. Go!"

The gang jumped out and grabbed Night Shade and knocked her out by accidentally knocking her head again a lamppost.

She awoke in their apartment. She was lying on a couch, not tied up but she felt no presence in her, she finally felt free. The group walked in, not afraid but holding a tube. Night Shade felt afraid of it, it was like one the professor held before she became his slave. Primus gave it to Night Shade and her fear passed. Inside it was a small microchip. Primus began to explain.

"Breaker noticed it inside you're neck when he checked you weren't armed and we removed it just a few minutes ago. It must have controlled your thoughts."

"In other words you're free." Silver flame walked in wearing a big matrix style coat. He perched on the window ledge and spread his wings outside but then he noticed the street below laser hunters, robots their were hundreds and even a tank. He jumped down and then a colossal bang was heard. Silver Flame came flying up all ready hurt. Night shade quickly jumped up and out the window and Silver Flame followed.

They had destroyed half the army when Shadow and Knuckles arrived. Shadow did a light dash through 10 while knuckles punched in every direction. Tiger and the gang also came to help and Tiger ran around collecting red chaos drives then when he reach level ten then he started fighting. The battle ended son after and Silver Flame took off with a dash to the end off the street. Next stop Antarctica.

Time till Apocalypse: 1hour 36 minutes.

Author notes: Well this story is nearly over. Next time their will be surprises, the apocalypse being revealed and a fight for the future, Creation vs. creator & apocalypse unbound. Can silver Flame win, email you're answer.


	5. Before the Storm

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog but I do own Hyper Speed Luke, Georgina, Husky, Breaker, Primus and Tiger.

Silver Flame Chapter 5: Before the Storm 

Time till Apocalypse: 10 minutes

The area was mountainous and there was snow everywhere. Silver Flame flew through the cold air without a twitch or shiver. He suddenly noticed an engine noise from behind. It was Breaker and Night Shade because Breaker has a flight pack built into his back. Also Primus was on a hoverboard with Tiger the chao.

They reached the door but it had frozen over with a thick sheet of ice. No match for Silver Flames fire powers. His cloak blew in the wind. Maybe for the last time. Silver Flame realised this had been in his vision. The group walked inside and rows of robots and laser cameras turned to them. Breaker curled into a ball and spikes popped out of him and he bounced and broke through 13 battle robots at once while Night Shade kicked through ones thick armour plating. Tiger went up to one and it spoke.

"You will be eliminated!"

Tiger curled into ball when it raised its hand but then Primus noticed.

"Eliminate this, YOU TIN FREAK!" And with that Primus rolled into a ball and shot through him so hard he began to fall forward onto tiger.

Tiger opened one eye and realised that the area Primus had broke through had fell on him so he got up and collected more chaos drives raising him to level 20 power. They moved down the corridor and came to a door that contained prison cells and every one but Silver Flame went in to get Tails and Amy out. Silver Flame kept moving. The Fate of the world was soon to be decided.

He came to another door five floors down. He entered and he saw a machine in the distance with a Hedgehog attached and a blue one watching. An orb came out of him and he stopped struggling against the machine. The curled up hedgehog appeared in the orb and then stretched in every direction shattering the orb.

"Well, Well, Well we've been waiting for you silver Flame but since the apocalypse being is mine you can have the blue boy. A bug dropped off Sonic and he came over to Silver Flame.

"Five floors up. Help them." Sonic understood what Silver Flame meant and ran to the others.

"Well let us begin but Silver Flame to give you a chance I'll give you all your powers." The professor clicked his fingers and Silver Flame felt more power rush into his body than ever before.

"Now lets get this under way for I have a world to conquer. By the way his names Exodus" He clicked his fingers and suddenly Exodus awakened. Exodus clicked his neck and fired a bolt of dark energy. Silver Flames wings covered him and were not destroyed when the impact hit but were slightly burnt. Silver flame somehow shot bolts of lightning from his hands, which did nothing to Exodus. Now the other gathered at the door and Amy and Sonic cheered him on while Primus and Breaker tried to find Exodus's weakness on the Internet. Silver Flame and Exodus rose into the air and they began an aerial fist fight Silver Flame dodged left and right trying to avoid Exodus's punches and soon he saw a chance to strike. He sent a fiery fist directly into Exodus's jaw and he fell to the floor holding it. Exodus slowly crouched down on the floor and curled up. Energy started surrounding him and then he stretched suddenly and the power swept in a gigantic wave towards Silver Flame and the others. He spread his wings out and protected the group but not himself. He was badly burnt and his coat was vaporised. Silver Flame was thrown into the gang. Exodus and the Professor disappeared in a flash of black light. The gang looked at Silver Flames burnt body. He was still alive, but barely….

Time till apocalypse: NOW!

Author notes: Next time the fight for the future will occur but can Silver Flame do it as he is. Sorry this took so long but I was doing jobs around the house to earn money to get halo 2 and I was also doing another story.


	6. The answer

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog and co but I do own Hyper Speed Luke, Georgina, Husky, Breaker, Primus and Tiger.

Silver Flame Chapter 6: The answer 

He saw a blurred image in front of but soon it came into focus nearly everyone was crowding around him while breaker and Primus were cheering at there computer. Silver Flame began to get up but a stinging sensation on his stomach made him guess he wasn't able. Night Shade entered the large room with a medical trolley. She took a pad off and if she knew what he was thinking she answered his question.

"It's burn heal. It'll stop the pain and your injury will heal faster."

She put the pad on his chest and then a sharp stinging feeling came for a second or two then it was gone. Silver flame stood up and started walking to the door when Primus called after him.

"Do you know were to go?"

"No, but I'll find him."

"Look, we found what he's weak against. If we get this then he's as good as finished!"

"LOOK! We don't have time to waste we must get him now! The future of the world depends on it!"

"If you leave without knowing what he's weak against then the worlds finished anyway!"

"I am sorry. Were do I have to go?"

"To the highest mountain known on mobius, on top there is a supposed temple which holds the Mori. Find that and you can beat him."

Silver Flame flew through the air at the speed of a jet and soon the highest mountain on mobius came into view along with the temple and a floating platform with thorn like cannons on it. He reached the temple and saw Exodus trying to do something but he fired a ball of fire at Exodus before he moved.

"This ends now Exodus!" Silver Flame shouted and exodus slowly turned.

"I agree. Let this be are final battle!" Exodus took to the air as a force field shot from pillar to pillar surrounding them. Exodus fired several balls of dark energy from his fists and Silver Flame evaded left and right and then Exodus fired an energy ball so large Silver Flame could not avoid it and then something started to come up from the floor it was an orb filled with light. The Mori. It started to glow with the light of a star.

Silver Flames eyes shut and then he started falling backwards as his wings folded around him. Exodus looked worried and fired hundreds of balls of dark energy but it was to late. Silver Flame was in cased in an orb of white light and then it soon shattered and silver Flame floated down to the floor still covered by his wings and then the suddenly opened with hundreds of shards of white light flying everywhere up. Revealing a white Silver Flame. He had only these words to say.

"It ends now."

Silver Flame flew at exodus and fired several orbs of white light at him and then one hit exodus and he yelled in pain and shot up into the air and Silver Flame followed. Silver Flame in cased his hands in orbs of white light and punched and swiped at exodus and mostly hit bringing exodus to the ground. Exodus tried the same trick that he used in his last battle with Silver Flame but it failed and Exodus tried to punch Silver Flame but he didn't have enough strength and he keeled over and with that the barrier fell. All of Silver Flames friends had been watching since he turned white and they ran forward to him as he turned back to his normal self and started to fall down but was caught by Amy. Exodus turned into a ball of black energy and flew into the green hedgehog that he had come from.

Silver Flame started to wake up and realised what he was on. A comfy bed he didn't mind were he was but then he heard a chair squeak across the floor and knew he wouldn't get to sleep again. He strained his eyes to try and see who was there and were he was. He made out that the person next to him was pink and the room he was in was white, the rest was blurred.

"Are you awake?" the person said.

"uhh hu" Was all Silver Flame could say. He wasn't able to fully get a grip on himself. His vision was better now and he saw who the person was, Amy.

"That's good. We were worrying about you. You've been asleep for days."

"Were am I?" Asked Silver Flame.

" You're in station square hospital. They want you to stay awhile because as you turned normal again you're burns came back."

One week later.

Amy blindfolds silver Flame and she drives him somewhere and pulls him by his hand into a building.

"Mind your step says Amy as she pulls him up several flights of stairs and She soon leads him down a corridor and outside a door.

"Can I take it off yet? It itches."

Amy quickly opened the door and pushed him in.

"Now you can take it off." Amy said with a giggle.

Silver Flame tugged off his head and then everyone of his new friends shouted surprise at him. Sonic walked up to him with some keys.

"Welcome to your new home." Sonic said and chucked Silver Flame the keys.

"We thought you would need a place to stay and we saw this one going cheap and we had enough money to buy you an apartment and we'll pay for the first two house bills while you get a job." Amy added.

Everyone celebrated and when everyone left Silver Flame had a look out of his window. He could see everything, including a bank robbery. He opened his window got on the ledge and jumped out and flew to stop the crime. His greatest fight was over but his next adventure awaits him, so there's no time to waste. He is Silver Flame!


End file.
